Mario Party V²
Mario Party V² is a game in the Mario Party series which lets you play to up to 4-players, and is currently the fifteenth installment in the franchises. Story General Mario and friends are relaxing around the Beach until Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek comes and warns them about the meteor, then everyone panics except for Bowser, Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, then Bowser roars to stop everyone from panicing and tells everyone if we complete boards up in the galaxy, we can get to Fawful to defeat him, everyone agrees, and Hank C. Donovan is seen reporting a news that our heroes can save the world, Bowser asks who he is, Hank introduces himself and Micy, Hank also tells the gang that he works for Mushroom Kingdom TV, which is MKTV, then Bowser asks Hank to join the adventure, Hank agrees but is shy, so Rosalina is the only one who can send everyone to the galaxies. Rosalina has sent Mario and his friends and Rosalina herself to the first board, which is the Comet Obsevatory board, then a worried Lubba appears and warns everyone about that Petey Piranha is keeping the Comet Observatory unsafe, and has hidden all the Lumas. Rosalina says that Lubba did the right thing, so then the player has to win the Comet Observatory Board, after completing enough stars, the player prepares to battle Petey Piranha, after winning from Petey Piranha, Lubba and the Lumas thank the gang for making the Observatory save, then Petey Piranha is no longer brainwashed, Bowser goes to Petey Piranha and tells Petey the whole story, then Petey is confused why Mario and his friends are around, Bowser explains it and asks to join them, Petey Piranha accepts. At the next board, which is the Sunshine Isles, Pianta greatly enjoys it here, but then a worried Dorrie appears and warns everyone about Goomboss, who is brainwashed by Fawful too. The player has to win this board and prepares for the battle with Goomboss, then after Goomboss is defeated, he is no longer brainwashed and Bowser comes up to Goomboss and tells the story, then Goomboss sees Mario and his friends and is running to them to attack them, Bowser stops Goomboss and tells Goomboss what is gonna happen, then Goomboss joins the crew too and moves to the next board. At the next board, which is the Shifting Desert, Daisy greatly reminds it from her kingdom Sarasaland, then a Dry Bones comes and warns everyone about Wingo, Toad says that he has defeated Wingo before, who is brainwashed by Fawful as well, the player has to win the board and prepare for the battle with Wingo, after defeating Wingo, Wingo is no longer brainwashed, then Wingo sees Toad and Toadette and grabs them with claws, Bowser demands Wingo to release them and explains Wingo about the meteor, then Wingo also joins the crew to the next board. At the next board, which is the Frappe Mountains, Waluigi tells Wario that the crew doesn't get paid for freezing, then Mr. Blizzard gets up and warns them that Dry Bowser has been brainwashed by Fawful, and the player has to complete the board in order to defeat Dry Bowser, after defeating Dry Bowser, he stands up and moans about Bowser betraying Dry Bowser, Bowser calms him down and explains the whole story and Dry Bowser is part of the crew and goes to the next and final board. At the next board, Bowser says that this must be it, and then Midbus appears and taunts them that they would never complete this board because this is impossible, Bowser tries to attack Midbus but Midbus teleports, the player has to complete the board in order to battle Fawful, and the player is preparing to battle Fawful. Ending After the player defeated Fawful, the castle collapses and all characters lands to the Beach, then Fawful tells everyone that they did a good job and completed a new mode (Director Mode), everyone celebrates. Gameplay Mario Party V² has a few features and modes to choose on the title screen of the game. Story Mode Pick a character and stop Fawful from destroying our world! Party Mode Pick a board and 4 characters and let the party start. Multiplayer Mode Play with other 4-players. Minigame Mode Play a minigame against three characters or one character. Stereobox Listen to all the music and voices in the game. Director Mode After completing the story you can make your own video with characters. Photo Booth Put characters on a position and let them do poses to take a picture. Characters Playable Characters This list consists characters that are playable in Mario Party V², there have been many newcomers in the game. Non-Playable Characters Boards This list consists boards in Mario Party V² which is chosen to play as or played in order in Story Mode. Amiibo Boards This list consists Amiibo Boards in Mario Party V², you need a Amiibo in order to play a board. Minigames This list consists minigames in Mario Party V² to play with, which you need to win. NOTE: This list is unfinished Gallery Mario Party Phi Boxart.png|Game Boxart Mario Party Phi Logo.png|Logo Mario Party V2 Application Icon.png|Application Icon Trivia * This is the first game in the Mario Party installment to have Bowser playable considering Bowser is only playable in Bowser Party in Mario Party 10 * This is the second game in the Mario Party installment to have Bowser Jr. playable as the first being Mario Party: Island Tour ** This is also the second game in the installment that it's optional to have a villain fight another villain. * This game marks the debut of the MKTV News Reporter Hank C. Donovan and his microphone Micy. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:V2 Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games